


Call Me Potter

by LaFormeTaysia



Series: Drarry: Beyond Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: Harry Potter is in London for a day, just for a potion to help him sleep, but of course when you're in a Wizarding neighbourhood and you've saved the world- it's hard to walk around like normal people. He has to hide in a dusty and ancient book store to avoid others and there he finds Draco Malfoy.





	Call Me Potter

Walking through London had become increasingly difficult over the years, it’s why Harry had moved into a little flat in Surrey, somewhere that was less crowded and where less people recognized ‘The Boy Who Lived’. Harry didn’t know what he disliked the most about London. I could be the crowds but it could also be the smell or the noise… or how the roads reminded him of a nightmare he had consistently. He just knew that he couldn’t do London as often as most.

  
Today was different though, he needed to be in London, specifically the Wizarding part of London. He moved his way down the roads, trying not to curse at the people who ran into him, or start sprinting in order to make the trip much less stressful on himself.

  
“… is that the Harry Potter mumsy?” A small voice came from behind him and Harry knew that he’d need to duck into the nearest shop otherwise all hell would break loose. He noticed a book shop and made his way in with vigour. He looked around and licked his lips, wincing at the taste of dust on his tongue, before moving towards a shelf filled with an array of books. He stood by it and started playing with some of the leather-bound volumes in front of him.

  
“I don’t care about how much money you have, sir, I do not serve Death Eaters.” An aged voice rang through the small shop, piquing Harry’s interest, his body slowly moving to peer out from behind the shelves.

  
“Please ma’am. My father read this book to my mother every year on their anniversary. I’m just here to get it back.” Harry’s eyes widened at the sight of Draco Malfoy. The man’s hair was cut a bit shorter than it had been the last time Harry had seen him and it was obvious that he had not styled it. He looked desperate, his grey eyes missing a certain sharpness to them- long gone was the boy from school. Harry could feel a familiar feeling burning in his chest, something he hadn’t felt since he and Ginny had broken up.

  
“Like I said before. I do not serve Death Eaters… not after my Jonny boy died in that war.” The woman snapped at Draco before turning her back to him, focusing on paperwork behind her, a grey leather-bound novel sitting beside her. Harry glances at Draco and notices the way the man’s fingers ran through his hair before he silently curses himself and grabs an ancient and decrepit copy of _Magical Me_ , moving his way to the cash.

  
“P-Potter…” Draco chokes on Harry’s name, his heart pounding in his ears, his entire mouth going dry. He studied Harry quickly and noticed how… rough he looked. His hair was a mess of curls and waves atop his head, his glasses were bit askew and his face was… sharper. He looked a thousand years older than he should. But what Draco had to pause to focus on was the facial hair surrounding the man’s perfect pink lips. He licked his own lips quickly and ducked his head down. He turned on his heel as if to leave before a husky voice stopped him.

  
“I’ll take this and that grey one there, yeah?” Draco’s head snapped back towards the cash so fast his vision began to spin. He wasn’t sure he had heard Harry properly… but sure enough he had.

  
“Why of course, anything for Mr. Harry Potter.” The woman’s wretched face turned into that of the Cheshire cat. Draco wouldn’t have been surprised if her teeth were pointed. She was a cruel bitch that one. He had even covered up what had once been his mark. Granted, all it was now was scarred flesh. He shook his head in order to ignore the bitter memories from the first year after the war.

  
“Thank you.” Harry mumbles to the witch and walks outside, nodding at Draco to follow him. He leans on the wall behind him and glances up at the sky, noting that it would eventually rain that day, reminding himself to get an umbrella eventually. He turned when he heard the store’s bell, looking at Draco, holding up the novel he had been trying to buy.

  
“Give your mum my best.” He states simply, holding it out to the man, his brow raised.

  
“Thank you, Harry.” Draco’s voice was weak, it was obvious the entire interaction in the store was wearing on him, Harry decided he wouldn’t push it and ask any of his questions.  
“Please. Call me Potter.” He gives Draco a small grin before he walks off, moving towards the potions shop.

  
Draco watched as Harry Potter walked away and gulped. He remembered all those eyars at Hogwarts where the two had bickered before he paused on the one good memory. Pushing Harry against a wall and kissing him roughly, fingers in his hair, hot and warm lips on his own. The two of them kissing each other feverishly. He blinked and ran his fingers through his own hair, ignoring how tight his trousers had suddenly become. He quickly clears his throat and takes a final glance at harry before he shakes his head.

  
“Of course, Potter.” He whispers to himself with a fond smile. 


End file.
